The Last Olympian with a SpaRkStRuk Twist
by SpaRkStRuK
Summary: Title says it all. Basically TLO with my twist. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. With Percabeth of course aaand some Prachel in the beginning. No flames please. Constructive Critism is welcomed though. Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Olympian with a SpaRkStRuk Twist**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS :'(**

I sighed as I sank my feet on the sweet, sweet sand. After many battles, I finally have the downtime to just roam around the beach and relax.

I looked around to see Rachel still putting on sunscreen. We took my stepdad's Prius out for a spin on a private stretch of beach on the South Shore. I parked it just right next to where the shore looks good for swimming.

Rachel's one of my good buddies. She's the one I usually hang out with in school. She's partners with me in every project we have since she's in EVERY class with me. That's thanks to Paul who's an English teacher at my school. He convinced the principal to put me in every class with Rachel since I needed someone that understands my ADHD and dyslexia problem.

I've been planning on having a moment to relax with Rachel. She kept on nagging about how I should really have some time to just forget about my half-blood life and relax. So I decided to take her to the beach, where I feel most comfortable. Since she's been helping me out with my school work, I decided letting her tag along. And also, it would be boring to go alone. When I told Rachel I was taking her to the beach, she looked pretty happy, but she tried to hide her excitement.

"Let's go before YOU have to go," she said, grabbing my hand and forcing me into the water. We stopped somewhere where the water was up to our waist. She held my other hand and started moving our arms in the water. I blushed.

"So you're leaving a little while later right? For the…"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "It's pretty complicated. Can we not talk about it? I just want to spend some time…"

She smiled.

"Okay," Rachel said. "We'll make the best of your 'chillaxing' time."

She splashed some water at me playfully. It started out as a playful water fight. Then it became more intense when Rachel started wrestling with me.

"You're so losing," she grunted through her teeth.

"You're forgetting whose dad owns this property," I grinned.

I got to admit, Rachel's a girl with brute strength. But no one can resist the power of Poseidon.

"You win," she sighed, letting go of my arms, causing me to fall forward into Rachel. My cheeks reddened at our awkward position. My arms were wrapped around her waist, her arms slid across my shoulders. Our noses were pressed together lightly. I could feel her breathing. We were_ that_ close.

"So," she whispered softly, "about that invitation."

"Oh, right," I said. "I don't know…"

Rachel's been continuously asking me to go on vacation with her family to the Caribbean. As tempting as it sounds, I still have other things to worry about.

"I really want to go," I admitted. "It's jus—"

"The war," she finished. "Just think about it. It's just my dad…"

"He's giving you a hard time, isn't he?"

She frowned.

"He's trying to be nice so he can enroll me to Clarion Ladies Academy. It's a finishing school for girls. Percy, can you _see _me in finishing school?"

I shuddered.

"Is that why he agreed to let me go with you guys? To be nice?"

"Just to go to that stupid finishing school," she muttered angrily. "And besides, you'd do me a big favor if you come with us. There's something I need to talk about with you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

She shook her head.

"Let's just forget about it for right now. Let's pretend we're two normal people, spending time with each other in the beach."

I agreed.

She sighed. I just realized we were still in the same position we were a while ago, arms wrapped around each other, noses touched. My cheeks slowly turned red.

"If these two normal people liked each other, Percy, what would it take to get the clueless guy to kiss the girl?" she murmured quietly.

Silence fell between us.

"Are we having a moment here?" I murmured back.

She closed her eyes and leaned in. I felt her soft lips touch mine and at that moment, I closed my eyes too. She kissed me harder trying to get me to kiss her back. And so I did. I even licked her bottom lip so I could enter her mouth. It ended up as a 15 minute make out session. She'd moan at some times, making me feel uncomfortable. She explored my mouth, licking every inch of it, like she was marking her territory.

For some reason, throughout the whole thing, I was thinking about Annabeth. I couldn't understand that. Is that just me?

It felt so wrong kissing Rachel. No matter how hard I tried denying that fact. It just felt _wrong_.

I heard a huge crash behind me. I broke apart quick to look around. A black Pegasus stood right on the hood of my stepdad's Prius. It was Blackjack. He had Beckendorf, a bulky son of Hephaestus on his 'driver's seat'.

"_Hey boss, I guess this is a bad time, huh?"_

I glared at Blackjack.

"No not at all, you're not in a bad position either," I said, sarcastically. The black Pegasus looked down.

"_Oh. Oops, sorry about that boss."_

"Bad time, huh, Perce?" Beckendorf chuckled. "Should I tell Annabeth about this?"

He winked knowingly. I could feel Rachel tense up in anger.

"Is it time?" I asked, trying to change the subject. His face turned dark.

"Yeah, unfortunately."

I stepped out of the water with Rachel trailing behind me.

"Wait a sec, let me change."

I unlocked Paul's Prius and searched for my war clothes. I got out and let Rachel help me put on my armor. I tucked Riptide into my pocket and headed over to Blackjack.

He stepped down from the car's hood looking slightly guilty about the huge dent.

"Hey," Rachel looked up at Beckendorf.

"Hi, you must be Rachel. Percy's…mentioned you a couple of times."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Hm. Really? Well, I guess you guys have to 'save the world' now?"

"Basically," Beckendorf said, simply.

"Rachel," I said, uneasily before mounting. "Would you tell my mom—"

"Yeah, I'm sure she's as used to it as I am. I'll explain about the hood."

"Thank you so much," I said, helplessly.

"Good luck." She pressed my lips to mine for a long kiss. "Kill some monsters for me."

I pecked her cheek in a reply of 'Why not?". Why did I do that, you ask? I have _no _idea.

I blushed as I mounted behind Beckendorf.

My last view of Rachel was her sitting cross-armed on shotgun. I kept wondering what Rachel wanted to talk to me about. Was it that important?

Awkward silence filled the air as we flew New York's sky.

"So, Perce, how's your first love?" Beckendorf teased.

"Shut up Becky," I retorted.

He laughed.

"Naw seriously man, how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Don't act dumb. How does it feel to be in love with Rachel?"

I frowned.

"I don't love her!"

"Liar," he muttered.

"No, seriously, dude! I don't feel anything!"

"Why were you making out with her then? Don't tell me you guys aren't going out. People only make out when they're dating."

"Beckendorf," I said seriously. "I can honestly say I feel no love connection with Rachel."

"Why were you kissing her, then?" he asked. I could feel his voice rising. Why was he mad?

"I don't know," I admitted. "And why are you so upset?"

"You're forgetting about Annabeth," he murmured. "You know, your BEST FRIEND."

I fell silent.

"I was thinking about her."

"That doesn't make sense, why would you kiss a girl and think about a different—oh wait, I see."

I could tell he was smiling.

"What do you mean 'I see'?"

"You were thinking about Annabeth while you were kissing Rachel. You were imagining you were kissing Annabeth, not her."

"What? That's not it at all! I don't know why the heck I was thinking about her."

I grew quiet.

"She doesn't even LIKE me. She hits me all the time."

"Girls are confusing man," he admitted. "But here's what I learned from Silena. When a girl hits you it's 1) out of affection, 2) they don't want to fall for you, 3) they don't want you to know they like you or 4) they just hate you."

"Number 4 for sure," I murmured.

"Heck no, dude. Annabeth's your best friend, right? It's all of the above EXCEPT number 4."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me I actually HAVE a girlfriend."

I grunted.

"Whatever."

"Enough guy talk, I think I see the ship. We'll continue this later Percy."

Ah, Princess Andromeda. From far you'd think it was the cruise ship all about fun and games, not the head quarters of a guy who can put the world in peril. I could feel the twist in my stomach. I don't feel like having another round with the ship. I almost died. Twice. I could feel Blackjack shaking. He was enslaved in Princess Andromeda until my friends and I came along and helped him and his buddies escape.

"You ready?" Beckendorf asked.

I nodded in reply. We've been through this too many times, using abandoned ships as our targets. This was our chance to stop Kronos' invasion before it even started. Or if not, just slow him down at least by a little bit.

"Blackjack, drop us off at the low stern deck. Don't wait for us."

_"But boss—"_

"We can get out ourselves."

We zipped by the boat until we reached the stern. The monsters patrolling the upper deck barely had time to look at us. We zoomed so fast, none of them raised the alarm. Blackjack spread his wings and landed swiftly on the lowest deck.

_"Good luck boss, make this good."_

And with that, my Pegasus flew up into the air. I reached for my trustful blade, Riptide. I uncapped it and it sprang to its full length of 3 feet.

Right next to me, Beckendorf retrieved something from his pocket. I thought it was a note but realized it was a photograph. He stared at it with great pride. It had a picture of him and his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite. Ever since Beckendorf and Silena have been dating last summer, he seemed happier this summer than any time I've ever seen him.

"We'll make it back to camp," I promised.

"You bet," he said, confidently, placing the picture back to his pocket. "Let's go blow Kronos back to a million pieces like he should be."

**Since my best friend still has my copy of 'The Last Olympian'. It's going to take a while until I continue. I have a lot of ideas for the next chappy buts I need the book. Review pleeeeaaase and no flames :)**


	2. Author's Note: I'm back!

**Hey, guys I just want to say I'm sorry for not updating for a really reeaaally long time. I had a lot of tests, games, even deaths…and also suffered from writer's block :P hehe sorry for the excuses but the main reason why I haven't updated is because my best friend Jaida, had my Last Olympian book didn't give me back the book till now. Now that I have it, I'll be updating on this story more constantly. Check out my other stories too, if you wish (Note: I'm a huge Percabeth fan). A new chapter will be updated soon, so keep checking your emails and such.. Peace…**


	3. Chapter 2

**That first chapter was painful to write. I hate pairing up Percy and Rachel but I had no other choice. Hope you guys enjoy this one hehe I'm a little rusty, I got to say. I haven't written in a loooong time.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

I let Becky—I mean Beckendorf lead the way. We slowly made our way through the ship, quickly and quietly. With haste, just like what we practiced in the abandoned ships that were left out in the docks of New York.

I caught my breath as Beckendorf put a hand on my chest to stop me.

He pointed upwards and put a hand on his ear. He was signaling me to listen.

"I don't bloody care what your stinkin' nose says you dimwit!" what I suppose what was a telkhine talking. "The bloody last time you smelled what you thought was a 'half-blood', it was a stinkin' meat loaf sandwich!"

"I—I'm sorry, boss. I confuse the two a lot. But I swear, I smell a half-blood this time!" another telkhine spoke up.

"Just get on with your job! And when you have time, _please_ get your brain back on board!"

The other telkhine continued to convince his boss to believe him, but as far as I can tell, he was losing his trust in every word he spoke. Beckendorf and I headed downstairs, descending as quietly as we could. Their voices faded and I sighed in relief.

Beckendorf whispered 'engine room' as we came up to a metal hatch. It was locked, which is always a disappointment and happens all the time in movies when the heroes try to break in the enemy's hideout. Although, those movies don't contain a son of Hephaestus with a limited supply of chain cutters.

"As expected," I whispered, as he split the bolts effortlessly. Inside the engine room were turbines , pressure gauges and computer terminals. And of course another telkhine hunched over a console, breathing huffs of hot air and possibly killing time by doing everything in the world except his job.

I gritted my teeth as I glared at his black, sleek fur and claws almost a foot long. I stepped forward without hesitation. Immediately, he froze and sniffed the air. He leapt to the big emergency alarm button, but Beckendorf blocked him, threatening with a celestial bronze dagger. As he slightly staggered backwards, I sliced through his body before he could regain himself.

"One down," Beckendorf said, "About possibly five thousand to go." He handed me a jar of thick green liquid. Greek fire, one of the most dangerous magical substances in the world. He tossed me a mortal object too, which was an essential demigod tool—duct tape.

"Let's get working, the heat's killing me."

The more time we spent in the room, the more sweat we released. Using my locating instincts we were as 40.19 degrees North, 71.90 degrees West, which meant, we're going to reach New York Harbor by dawn. I was attaching a second jar to the control panels when I heard pounding footsteps. I started to hesitate. I could tell by the footsteps, there are a handful of monsters coming our way. I bit back a swear.

My eyes caught Beckendorf's.

"I need a lot more time," he immediately said. "I still have to wire the receiver and prime the charges. It could take at least ten minutes."

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point," I spoke through my clenched teeth. The heat was really getting to my head. I headed out the door, but Beckendorf grabbed my arm.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he stopped me. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'll distract them."

"There's too many of them, Perce," he warned. I pulled my arm away.

"We have to take chances from this point on. Wish me luck."

I didn't give him a chance to stop me again. I uncapped Riptide and slipped outside.

As I charged through the hallway, I gripped Riptide with both hands, leaning it sideways. It sliced through all the telkhines lined up before they could even notice. When the hallway ended I sprinted up the stairs. One telkhine I allowed to get away so he can raise the alarm for all the monsters to have their attention on me and not on the engine room.

I bursted into the deck. I kept running until I froze in front of the promenade, a big shopping mall. A huge crab crowded over a decent looking fountain. I immediately recalled to my memory with Paul. We were at Montauk and he had taken me crabbing. They had a clink on their armor, right in the middle of their belly.

Riptide shone dimly. Ironically like my brain is right now. The problem was getting below the crab. It was _huge_. I had no time to think though.

I sidestepped as it lunged to me with his pincers. I glared into his black beady eyes and his foaming mouth. I'm not a girl, but even I have to say I'm disgusted.

"Mr. Krabbs, do you mind flipping upside down?" I asked with a slightly taunting tone in my voice. "Maybe I could give you a belly rub or something."

"Intruder!" a voice shouted. Monsters were crawling out of nowhere. I had no plan in particular to distract this many monsters. I had to fight at some point.

As far as buying time, I'm failing at it. I'm being slowly pinned down to the center of the ship. I had to think up of something. Fast.

I parried as the creature attacked me again. Then, I got it. I ran away as fast as I could from the monster crab. It hurried after me. As it reached its full speed, I pressed my heel into the hardwood floor to stop myself and ran towards the crab.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" I screamed my battle cry as I slid on my tailbone (ouch) with Riptide raised up. A wave of relief flowed over me as the blade sliced through the belly like butter. The monster disintegrated into dust.

I had no time to admire my win. Monsters were running to me, but I turned and charged up the upper deck. Dracaenae were slithering on my path trying to block me from getting any further. I dodged them, I had to continue on to gain some time for Beckendorf to get ready.

"Get him!" one of them bellowed. "Bring him to Kronos!"

I leaned backwards as an arrow whizzed past me, slightly grazing my cheek. As I ran up another stairwell, a kid charged at me. He looked like he just came from a nap, his armor barely on. He drew his sword and yelled, "Kronos". I bit my lip as I noticed that he sounded more scared than angry. He was the same age as I was when I first came to Camp Half-Blood.

I felt immediate pity for him. He didn't deserve this. No demigod did. Kronos was using him just like that jerk, Luke. I stepped closer to grab his wrist and slammed it against the wall. His sword fell and I caught it. I pressed the blade slightly against his bare neck. He whimpered.

"If you want to live, kid," I said with authority. "get out of here _now. _Tell the other demigods." I shoved him down the stairs and I continued on. I mentally slapped myself on the head. That alone could jeopardize the whole plan. But there was no point on clinging on the past. What was done was done. I had to keep going.

I finally reached the main deck. I sucked in the fresh sea air. I felt triumph as I saw our emergency rendezvous, the helipad just up another flight of stairs. If we had any luck left, Beckendorf would meet me up there, then we'd dive straight into the sea. My powers would help with our landing. But something seemed off. The whole deck was deserted. I walked slowly around until a familiar voice stopped me.

"You're late, Percy."


End file.
